


The Love Bug Is Sweeping The Nation!?

by Weeb_Train_Choo_Choo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America being America (Hetalia), Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), F/F, F/M, Fluff, France Being France (Hetalia), Games, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Napping, Other, Poor England (Hetalia), Summer, Training Camp, Walking, World Meeting (Hetalia), shes scary when shes mad!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Train_Choo_Choo/pseuds/Weeb_Train_Choo_Choo
Summary: A bunch of Hetalia character x Reader pairings to warm your hearts:1. what if Italy could love someone other than Germany? His precious (YN) sure meant a lot to him.. that was for sure!2. Everyones so scared of the big man russia.... care to see who Russia's scared of?3. Welcome to Germany's bootcamp, everyone must do 20 laps if you even think about hitting on his girl4. care to inflate Prussia's ego even more than usual?(More chapters to be added after these.)





	The Love Bug Is Sweeping The Nation!?

**Author's Note:**

> HEY MY DUDES!.... that was to much, I apologize. *Ahem* good day dudes and female dudes. *Nailed it .2.* welcome to my very first story written over on archives. Its been a long time coming but im excited to begin posting on here.. Eventually I wont be such a weeb and I will post about other shows but for now its hetalia so calm your butts if your silently groaning in agony and read the storys!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((SOMEWHERE IN THE PHYSICAL LANDMASS OF GERMANY)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

There was a loud bang off in the near distance followed by "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE DAS PIN OUT UND THROW IT ITALY!"  
you really picked yourself out a smart one did you? Chuckling to yourself you laid out a small checkered blanket that looked just perfect for a picnic under a group of small trees to shade you from the heat. You had sewn it yourself the last winter to give yourself something to look forward to in the spring with Italy. It was a pity now that with the war Germany started Italy didn't have much time for that kind of thing anymore, human lives were so short and you probably only had a few more picnics left before you got to old to enjoy nice days like today with him. At least when you were long gone he would have something to put down so he didn't get his uniform dirty like he always did by sitting in mud.  
It was quite depressing to think about, you not being born a almost immortal country like he was. But whenever Italy would get tired of Germany bossing him around he would join you in whatever you wanted to do anyway, which was almost all the time so your all to soon coming fate didn't bother you... just like now as you looked up and realized Italy was running towards you with inhuman speeds that put Germany's drills to shame. knowing him he was probably running from a scary looking butterfly again, or that one time he was running because he thought he saw England wearing a feathery Mardi Gras costume and shaking his bum a little to seductively.... ah good times. skidding in the dirt and digging a crater around his feet with his boots his bright smile began to light up your day "Hiya (YN)" he chirped, with a small heart in his curl as the rest of his pretty auburn hair was singed and partially on fire but he didn't seem to notice. "Hello Feli." You said with a smile as you fixed your summer dress before sitting down. Taking you sitting down on a soft blanket as a perfect chance for a Siesta, Italy jumped on the blanket like a small kid, his knees crumpling up the blanket and pulling the corners in unevenly. Waiting a moment to make sure you wouldn't protest, though you never did. he then proceeded to face plant into your lap.  
"Ve Germany was being a big meanie to me again (YN)." he yawned after a moment and settled more comfortably into your lap, you chuckled and responded with a "hm..So what did you do?" knowing if Italy talked about how much of a "Meanie." Germany was being he would want to tell you the entire story and fall asleep. "He made fun of the tank I made because it didn't go straight and it spun, real cool like."  
"Hes just not nice. The tanks you make are super cool." you joked and put out one of the tiny fires still lit on Italy's head. "you do know Germany will try to kill you when he finds out you ran away to take a nap on me right?'  
"All the more reason for you to sing me to sleep quicker (ynnnn)." he smiled, knowing that he would get what he wanted because of how hopelessly you were in love with the human form of the physical landmass. "Your spoiled pasta boy, you better fix that. your starting to sound like Romano.." You sighed with a smile as he looked mock offended, running a hand through his soft hair that smelled a lot like meatballs. Before you began to sing one of Italy's favorite lullaby's through broken Italian. originally not being from Italy, Italy had taught you a fair amount of Italian but sometimes you still struggled to speak his language. He adored you though so even though you messed up some words he wouldn't correct you... or he was just to lazy to half of the time. either one.

"Fai la ninna, fai la nanna  
con'sto fialio non c'è più pace  
Fai la ninna, fai la nanna  
pupo bello della mamma

Ninna oh, ninna oh

Lo daremo alla Befana  
Che lo tenghi una settimana  
Lo daremo all'omo nero  
Che lo tenghi l'anno intero" You sang brokenly, only barely getting to the second line before hearing Italy's content snores to signify that he was sleeping. Your hand staying firmly in his hair and your fingers running across his scalp, you waited for Germany to come running and drag him back by his curl to train. only to have the entire cycle play over again in a few hours when Italy burned off all of his child like energy, But for now the nation was your to do with as you pleased. Who needed picnics anyway when you could have siestas?

**Author's Note:**

> wowie. this chapter was bad. I went to quick with pacing and I feel the dialogue between Italy and the reader wasn't very italy like. But then again this is only a prompt story and not to mention a one shot.... so I have much room to impove


End file.
